Addicted
by KEL-71E
Summary: New Chapter uploaded after about 2 yrs! lol, Chap 15 up. Please rr! :)
1. Bets Please

Addicted  
  
By kelli173  
  
Chapter 1 : Bets please…  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai make a little bet over coffee…  
  
Rating: PG…..might change a little later on  
  
Spoilers: Not sure yet…  
  
Pairing: Luke and Lorelai ofcorz!!! L/L 4eva!!  
  
A/N: plz review this is my first ever ff.net posting and my first ever GG fanfic. So if it takes me a while to post then bear with me, there will be more to come!! I have school and other responsibilities to up hold before this….and this little thing I call my muse is chucking a bit of a hissy fit at the moment. If there are any spelling worries, im an aussie, that'll clear some up for ya. PLZ REVIEW!! L/L 4EVA!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't bother!!  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"No."  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then why not coffee?"  
  
"Because it'll kill you."  
  
"Not today it won't….though someone might get hurt if they don't distribute said coffee."  
  
Luke and Lorelai were going through their usual banter rounds early on a Saturday morning. Lorelai had been forced out of bed to drive Rory to Chilton so she could go on her first school camp. This left Lorelai grumpy and in dire need of a caffeinated beverage. But of course Luke wasn't going to make it that easy.  
  
"Yes, but since said coffees are distributed often, the for-mentioned customer shall become ill from a large build up of caffeine and other associated bad bits of coffee in their body which shall result in premature death." Luke argued.  
  
Lorelai gestured her hand over her head a made a "whooshing" sound to show she didn't understand.  
  
"Never mind." Luke picked up the coffee pot and walked to a near by table, to refill the mugs.  
  
"They get coffee!" Lorelai complained, pointing at the innocent, coffee- holding bystanders.  
  
"But they are normal people Lorelai, They're allowed coffee once in a while, you on the other hand need to take up biting your nails or something, anything to get you off your addiction."  
  
"I am NOT a coffee addict Luke!" Luke just laughed.  
  
"You know that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time Lorelai."  
  
"Oh, so you obviously didn't hear the one about the cow?" Lorelai smirked at her own joke, and then continued more seriously, "You really think I'm addicted? Damn, I suppose you know what you're talking about and all, being the coffee god like you are,"  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Lorelai," Luke grunted.  
  
"Pfft! Anyway, as I was saying, you think I can't live without coffee? I'll show you! I vow that while Rory is away on camp I will not drink one ounce of coffee! And you give me a WHOLE pot of coffee!"  
  
"Only a week? That's not very long. Hardly long enough to prove a point."  
  
"Well I can't deprive Rory of the coffee experience now can I? Seriously," Lorelai leaned in and whispered in Luke's ear, "I think she might be addicted to the stuff."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "A week it is, for a pot of coffee." He agreed and they shook hands. Lorelai smiled, then got up and walked out the door.  
  
Luke watched her go, smiling. "I give her three hours."  
  
A/N- Thanx to Jenn for pointing out my little boo-boo, I have no idea where I got the idea of nicotine from…im such an idiot!! Hehehe thankz again!! I APPRECIATE ALL REVIEWS!!! 


	2. Just Peachy!

Addicted  
  
By kelli173  
  
Chapter 2 : Just Peachy!  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai make a little bet over coffee…  
  
Rating: PG…..might change a little later on  
  
Spoilers: Not sure yet…  
  
Pairing: Luke and Lorelai ofcorz!!! L/L 4eva!!  
  
A/N: plz review this is my first ever ff.net posting and my first ever GG fanfic. So if it takes me a while to post then bear with me, there will be more to come!! I have school and other responsibilities to up hold before this….and this little thing I call my muse is chucking a bit of a hissy fit at the moment. If there are any spelling worries, im an aussie, that'll clear some up for ya. PLZ REVIEW!! L/L 4EVA!! Sorry this is a little short but im not really a good writer…it takes a while.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't bother!!  
  
  
  
Twelve hours later…  
  
Luke heard the bell over the door to his diner jingle as another customer came through the door. Glancing up, he noticed it wasn't just any customer but Lorelai Gilmore. He braced himself for the wave of energy and banter that usually came with Lorelai entering a room. It never came.  
  
Looking up once more, he saw her, frozen to the spot by the door, staring at the ground across the room.  
  
Luke walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm. She was trembling. He gently asked,  
  
"Lorelai? Are you ok?"  
  
"Just f-fine and d-dandy." She whimpered before collapsing into his arms.  
  
"Oh my god!" Luke began to panic, "Can you get everyone out and lock up for me? The keys are by the coffee machine!" He yelled to Taylor who was at a table nearby.  
  
Luke picked up Lorelai and carried her to his apartment above the diner. Placing her on the couch, he moved quickly around the small home, gathering a blanket and a wet rag to try and wake her up with. Then he called the local Stars Hollow doctor who said he was on his way immediately.  
  
Running out of things to do, Luke sat by Lorelai, stroking her hair and muttering to her that it was going to be OK. With a knock on the door signaling the arrival of the doctor, Luke got up to open it for him.  
  
"Please help Lorelai! She just passed out and I have no idea why!" At this point, Luke was sweating heavily and didn't know what to do with himself.  
  
"You'll have to calm down Mr. Danes or you may end up having to share a room in the hospital with Lorelai here,"  
  
"H-hospital? What do you mean?" Luke trembled at the mention of his least favorite place to be.  
  
"I can't determine what exactly is wrong with her without the specialized equipment that they have at the hospital. Could you call and ambulance please." The doctor asked Luke as he prepared Lorelai for transportation.  
  
  
  
Luke watched as they loaded Lorelai into the back of the ambulance,  
  
"I'll meet you there." He said, to no one in particular.  
  
More soon… 


	3. Pillow Fights

Addicted  
  
By kelli173  
  
Chapter 3 : Pillow Fights…  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai make a little bet over coffee…what are the consequences? What's wrong with Lorelai?  
  
Rating: PG 13+ (blood and guts, well not really)  
  
Spoilers: Not sure yet…  
  
Pairing: Luke and Lorelai ofcorz!!! L/L 4eva!! THERE IS NO MAX OR NO CHRISTOPHER, RORY IS AT CAMP!!  
  
A/N: Thankx 4 ur reviews, specially the one about ritchard, I had originally planned to mention his where abouts in the next chapter but since you asked, I changed it for ya. Im not really sure where this fic is going rite now, I actually really hate writing so if this story sucks then that's why, its just that im in yr 10 this yr and I have to do the School Certificate and one of the assessments is creative writing so I thought I'd practice!! Thankx again!!!  
  
Luke followed the ambulance at high speed through the streets of Stars Hollow and Hartford until finally reaching the hospital.  
  
He watched as they unloaded Lorelai from the rear of the ambulance and pushed her into the depths of the hospital for examination. When the group of doctors and nurses arrived at the elusive "doors" with Lorelai on a stretcher, Luke stopped when he saw the "AUTHORISED PERSONEL ONLY" sign. Deciding there was nothing more he could do to help the doctors, he went to the nearest payphone to make a call.  
  
"Hello?" Luke heard the person on the other end of the line answer.  
  
"Uh…hi. Mrs. Gilmore? Um this is Luke Danes…"  
  
"Luke? I don't seem to…ahhh now I remember…the plaid man." Emily said cheerfully.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Never mind. Luke, you're the man with the ice am I correct?"  
  
"If you're talking about Rory's party, then yes that's me. Anyway that's not important right now. Lorelai collapsed in the diner this afternoon and she is in the hospital, the nurse has told me to call you so you can sign the forms for insurance and other information. Can you come down here now?"  
  
Luke's only response was a dial tone.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Luke sat by the nurse's station once again staring at his shoes. He hated hospitals. Sick and dying people were not the most joyful bunch. And the blood, he felt queasy just thinking about it.  
  
"Where is my daughter?! Why won't anybody tell me anything! I need to find better quarters for my daughter to recover in! These pillows are shocking! Hey! Why are you walking away from me?!" The unmistakable voice of Emily Gilmore rang through the halls. Luke looked up, only to be met with the sight of a young man with a knife in his arm being wheeled passed.  
  
"Ah geez.." he groaned, not for the first time that day.  
  
"Luke! There you are!" Emily shouted when she spotted him sitting with his head between his knees. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Are you ok? You look sick."  
  
"Well I'm in the right place for it then…." He muttered.  
  
"Have you heard anything? I filled in those papers but no one is telling me anything. Its so frustrating!"  
  
"I've been here for about three hours and no one has come in or out of those damn doors!" Luke yelled, becoming upset.  
  
Emily place a hand on his thigh, "Thank you for waiting Luke, but you can go home if you really want to."  
  
"No, I'm staying for Lorelai." He said softly, "Rory's not here so I have to help her. She's too special to leave."  
  
"I know you care deeply for Lorelai, I've always wondered why you to haven't gone out before…"  
  
Luke chuckled a little, "Yer like that'll ever happen."  
  
"I don't know you could be surprised by what happens, especially when she finds out what you have done for her." Emily said as she got off the seat, " I'm going to ring Rory and Ritchard, he is in New York for a golf tournament."  
  
Luke watched her turn the corner with a confused look on his face, "What did she mean?" he asked himself.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
I know I'm dragging this out a lot but I'm still trying to come up with a reason for her little collapse, you know to do with the whole coffee thing, I kinda know how I wanna go about it I just don't have the medical terms to go with it. Any suggestions? Constructive criticism welcome!!! I WANNA ENCOURAGE MORE PPL TO RITE L/L FICS!! THERE AREN'T ENOUGH!! 


	4. Oompa Loompa doompa di doi've got anothe...

~~~ATTENTION PLEASE READ THIS A/N FIRST!!!~~~  
  
ok so I know that this chapter includes some totally medically un-sound information that I'm sure you will be confused about. I know its totally untrue, u don't have to tell me again. I read your suggestions, and they were great its just it didn't fit with my story, I want her to be in hospital for a while, which she wouldn't be if she had just fainted you see? : )  
  
anyway, rory will be back soon but I cant promise any pairing for her, im a total L/L and I couldn't write a Trory to save my live. I' not sure if I totally like this chapter so tell me wat u think, and yes I know its an odd place to end it but I thought that if I didn't like the way it was going then wots the point in adding to it? Tell me if I should change it in any way. BUT BE NICE!! Hehehe happy reading!!…  
  
~Oompa Loompa doompa di do… iv'e got another coffee for you…~~~  
  
Half an hour later…  
  
Luke and Emily were sitting by the nurse's station waiting for news of Lorelai. Rory's camp had been notified of her mother's condition and arrangements were being made to return her to Star Hollow as soon as possible. Emily had also rung Ritchard on his mobile, though he was unable to return due to a lack of flights from New York to Hartford.  
  
Both were quiet as they waited, occasionally glancing up when they heard the doors smash open, but still no news on Lorelai. Neither noticed as a man in a white coat stepped up to them from the opposite direction to the doors.  
  
"Excuse me, Are you Mrs. Gilmore?" he asked.  
  
Emily looked up, surprised to see the man there.  
  
"Yes, that's me. Is there news of my daughter?"  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm doctor Philips. Your daughter has been in intensive care for the last few hours but I don't find it necessary for he to remain there, in fact she is being moved as we speak." He replied.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with her?" Luke asked impatiently, stepping out from behind Emily.  
  
"Are you family?" Dr. Philips enquired.  
  
"Ah…well..."  
  
"Fiancé." Emily answered, winking at Luke when the doctor wasn't looking.  
  
"Ah…yeah…fiancé." Luke agreed, smiling at Emily a little.  
  
"Well it should be ok to tell you, you'll be family soon enough." Dr. Philips thought out loud. "Ok, we inspected her as soon as she arrived and found that her entire central nervous system had just 'shut down.' We think his is because of a lack of caffeine in Lorelai's bloodstream. Her body relies on it so heavily that even a few hours without caused her body to seize up. Now I have her on an IV of caffeine, which is supplying her need for the meantime. Though she will have to be slowly taken off the drug over a period of six months, but apart from that she should be fine, she's just a little weak." He explained.  
  
Luke frowned and looked at his feet. He felt so guilty. He was the reason she had the attack. He was the one that told her she couldn't have coffee. He was the one who agreed to the stupid bet. It was his fault.  
  
"Where is she?" Luke asked, eager to see her and apologise.  
  
"Room 6C. Down that corridor, turn left and it's the second door on the right." He pointed as he talked.  
  
Luke ran off following the directions, with Emily in toe, though he didn't care about her, he just needed to get to Lorelai.  
  
But as he approached her door, he began to have second thoughts. Would she really want to see him? Would she shun him for what he did to her and never come to his diner ever again? These thoughts terrified Luke.  
  
Emily caught up to him outside Lorelai's room, and seemed to read his thoughts,  
  
"It'll be ok, just got in." She said as she placed a reassuring hand on his back, gently pushing him inside.  
  
As he stepped in the room, Luke heard the unmistakable song of the Oompa Loompas coming from the television across the room. He shuddered a little, but smiled when he thought about how much Lorelai loved that movie.  
  
Stepping even further in, he saw Lorelai. She was sitting half upright in the bed. Her skin was pale and her eyes were drooping though she had a small smile playing across her lips as she watched the screen, totally oblivious to Luke's presence.  
  
"Lorelai?" he asked gently.  
  
She turned towards him and smiled.  
  
"Hey you." She said weakly.  
  
A tear ran down Luke's cheek as he stepped up to the bed. Lorelai saw this and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong Luke?" She asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry for doing this to you Lorelai." He said softly, as he picked at the sheets over hanging the edge of the bed.  
  
TBC…..(if you didn't read up top then do so if your confused somefin….ill try to explain.) 


	5. Pale as a baby's bottom Enough with the ...

~~~PLEASE REVIEW!!!~~~  
  
don't worry lozza will be outta hospital soon and everything will get nice and cheery again ok? This chap is a bit boring but itll get better I promise, im just really tired…..anyhoo on with the show…!!  
  
~~~Pale as a baby's bottom. Enough with the metaphors already!!~~~  
  
Lorelai reached over and took Luke's hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
"You haven't done anything! If your blaming this on the bet then you have it all wrong. It takes two to make a bet, and it was my idea in the first place! Now I don't want to see or hear you blaming yourself because this was all my fault. If I do find you all gloomy, I will come right over and kick your ass!" Lorelai smiled a little.  
  
Luke sat in the chair by the bed. He smiled faintly back at her, though doubt was washed over his features. They were still holding hands.  
  
Emily cleared her throat, her presence in the room being recognised for the first time.  
  
"How are you Lorelai? Can I get you anything? Do you want a better room?" She said with an apprehensive look on her face.  
  
"I'm fine mum, just sit own or something." Lorelai smiled at her mother's concern. "Where's Rory?"  
  
"She's still at camp, they think she can be bought home tomorrow afternoon, I spoke to the camp manager and she told me that one of the leaders was going to drive her back." Emily replied.  
  
"Thanks mum."  
  
"No problem," Emily looked over at Luke sitting by Lorelai, holding her hand with his head down. "I think I'm going to call Richard again." She left the room.  
  
"Luke? Are you ok?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he replied, trying to hide his depression.  
  
"Pfft, I'm fine. You on the other hand look like my tummy in the middle of winter!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, pale, from lack of tan…never mind. What I'm trying to say is that you don't look too good. Maybe you should go home. They're letting me go in the morning so you can come pick me up then ok?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Yeah I think I might, I've been here for hours. And once again confirmed my hatred of hospitals. Call me at the diner in the morning and I'll come and get you ok?"  
  
Lorelai smiled and leaned over to give Luke a kiss on the check. "Thank you."  
  
Luke smiled, stood up and left. He met Emily in the hall.  
  
"Goodnight Mrs. Gilmore." He said.  
  
"Goodnight Luke. Thank you for helping my daughter." Emily replied.  
  
Luke left the hospital, with eyes down the whole way. 


	6. ZZzzZZzzZZzz…

Addicted  
  
By kelli173  
  
Chapter 6 : ZZzzZZzzZZzz…  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai make a little bet over coffee…what are the consequences?  
  
A/N: im sorry I haven't updated in ages, been reaaaally busy lately, damn skool!!! Kick its ass!! Anyhoo, im getting into the nity gritty party of the story so just hold on, ill get more exciting soon. Rory will be bak next chap. Stuff will happen I assure you….not hard really. Anyway, be a good reader and REVIEW PLEASE!!! Y'all come back now ya hear!  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Can I come in?" Luke asked as he tapped lightly on the door to Lorelai's hospital room.  
  
"Sure, I'm almost ready." She replied.  
  
Lorelai was leaning shakily on the side of her bed. In her other hand she was holding her purse and the bag of spare clothes Emily had retrieved for her. Luke quickly walked over and took them from her, noticing her hands tremble as he did.  
  
"Are you sure your ok to go home?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I'm just a little hungry, that's all." She smiled feebly. "Can you check those draws for me, make sure there's nothing left. Then we can go."  
  
Luke moved over to check the draws, noticing they were empty he turned back to Lorelai.  
  
"Shall we proceed?" She asked.  
  
Luke nodded and started to walk towards the door but turned again when he noticed Lorelai wasn't following. She was struggling to walk, only making a few centimeters in progress.  
  
"I need some help Luke." She said softly, a tear coming to her eye.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about it." He smiled reassuringly.  
  
Luke put an arm around her waist and led her through the hospital to his truck. They arrived back at the Gilmore household soon after. The two got out of the car and Luke once again helped Lorelai up to the door. Once inside, Lorelai sat on the couch while Luke ran around fixing everything up.  
  
"Do you want me to make you something? Some breakfast from the diner?" Luke asked.  
  
"Sure, and some coffee would be good." Lorelai asked innocently.  
  
"No it wouldn't! I'm not serving you coffee ever again!"  
  
"But I'm allowed to have it! The doctor said that after I've finished my drugs they've tricked me up with I can go back to having coffee," Lorelai smiled. "In moderation of course."  
  
Luke just snorted, "I will eat my hat the day that happens."  
  
"But you look so good in it, I wouldn't want to be the cause of the destruction of the 'Lucas Danes Image.'"  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again!" Luke shouted back into the house as he walked out the door to head to the diner. Lorelai sat back and watched the TV, smiling to herself.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Luke had returned to Lorelai half an hour later after making her a huge breakfast. She had told him that he didn't have to be there and could leave to look after the diner but he had refused, insisting that he looked after her. That got her thinking. The diner NEVER came second. Why would he bother to spend his whole day looking after her? Unless…nah, never mind.  
  
Now, they were both sitting watching a movie, Lorelai spread out on the couch with Luke sitting on the floor in front between her and the coffee table. She was quickly getting bored, having seen the movie oodles of times before, and decided to annoy Luke. She started to fiddle with the rim of his backwards baseball cap until finally yanking it off completely. Luke turned and glared at her, knowing he wouldn't get it back until Lorelai decided it was time, he turned back to the movie.  
  
Lorelai smiled again at how easily Luke got annoyed. She reached over again and started to twirl her fingers around in his hair. He groaned,  
  
"You really like to be annoying don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lorelai kept playing with his hair until he quickly grabbed her wrist away from his head. She giggled and replaced her hand with her other just as fast as it was taken away. Luke groaned again and grabbed her other hand. Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Hey, you're spoiling my fun!" Just then Lorelai noticed how cold Luke's hands were, "You're so cold, you should have told me! I haven't really noticed the fact were in the middle of winter, I've had a high temperature since we got home. You're such and idiot! I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going? Sit down, you're not supposed to do anything!"  
  
Lorelai just kept walking, "I have to start at some point. Rory isn't going to be my lady in waiting, Sir Boss-a-lot!"  
  
Luke signed and turned back to the movie. Seconds later, Lorelai returned to the room with the doona from her bed. When she was just inside the door she stopped and stared and the couch, a small smile forming across her lips.  
  
"Ah Lorelai? Can you move now please? You're scaring me." Luke said, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Sorry I just had a brainwave. That very couch you are leaning against is a sofa!"  
  
"I don't quite see your point…."  
  
"Dah! Why are we sitting on a crappy old couch when we could be lying on a sofa?!" Lorelai suggested excitedly.  
  
"Ahh ok, whatever."  
  
Luke got up and moved the coffee table. Lorelai moved over to pull out the bed but Luke gently pushed her away, not wanting her to do any work. Lorelai crossed her arms and pouted but smiled when Luke had finished.  
  
"Oh the joys of comfort!" She said as she lay down on the bed.  
  
"I'm not getting on that bed with you." Luke said sternly.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"You may,"  
  
"Why?" Lorelai said quickly, grinning.  
  
Luke just frowned, "That bed looks unsafe, and the way you keep jumping around I don't think that'll stay up with my weight."  
  
"You're just being a spoil sport. GET ON!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" he gave in.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Just half and hour later, Lorelai had fallen asleep. Luke had turned off the TV and just lay on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He heard a small grunt pass Lorelai's lips as she stirred in her sleep. Then she began to move around. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Finally, she rolled onto Luke. He went rigid, but began to relax as she snuggled further into his chest. He put an arm around her to keep her steady and after a few minutes, fell into a deep sleep himself.  
  
  
  
More to come soon…..the return of Rory, and other …well….stuff… : ) 


	7. Lotsa little mixups

A/N: Read at the end of the chap to find out y us aussies are so lucky! AND PLEASE REVIEW LIKE GOOD READERS SHOULD!!! Hope you like it….  
  
Chapter 7: Lotsa little mix-ups…  
  
Rory said goodbye to the camp employee that had driven her home from the school trip. She gathered her luggage and rushed into the house. As she closed the front door she noted how quiet it was. Figuring that her mother was asleep, she walked quietly into the lounge room to dump her bags. She smiled when she saw Luke and Lorelai, snuggling up to each other on to the sofa, completely asleep. Placing her stuff gently by the door, she took out her house keys once again and headed out the door.  
  
She had decided to visit Lane, as she didn't want to disturb their sleep. As she walked down the bright streets of Stars Hollow she received quizzical looks from the citizens. Almost everyone had heard about Lorelai's collapse in the diner the day before but hadn't heard any real details. Rory pushed open the gate to Kim's Antiques and walked up to the front door. She was still halfway through knocking as Mrs. Kim opened the door.  
  
"Rory." She said frankly. "Your not supposed to be here! You not run away from camp? You will be punished!"  
  
"No Mrs. Kim, I came home after mum had her accident yesterday, I'm allowed to be here, it's ok."  
  
"I should ring your school! They not realize you missing! They must be sued!" Rory rolled her eyes, Mrs. Kim obviously wasn't listening, "How you get home? You hitchhike? You could have been killed! Or arrested!"  
  
Rory opened her mouth to answer but stopped as she saw Lane's head pop up from behind a cabinet.  
  
"Rory! How are you? How's your mother? When did you get back? How did you get home?" Lane asked a flurry of questions as she guided Rory into the back room. Rory explained everything and suggested they go to Luke's for lunch.  
  
As they walked past Miss Patty's dance studio, Rory explained the scene she walked in on when she got home.  
  
"They were so cute! Mum was snuggled up on Luke's chest and he held her close to him, oh god I sound like a romance novel."  
  
"So your Mum and Luke were sleeping together on the sofa when you walked in?" Lane asked, in a daze.  
  
"Isn't that what I said?" Rory asked, a little confused.  
  
"Sorry I was a little distracted by that guy over there, I think he's staying at the Inn, he been her since yesterday." She explained.  
  
"Oh ok then, your excused." Rory smiled.  
  
As the continued down the street, neither of the girls noticed as Miss Patty rushed back into the studio and straight to the nearest phone.  
  
"Taylor! You won't believe what I heard! Rory was talking to Lane just then, and well I over heard a little bit." She frowned as Taylor accused her of spying, "Shut up for a second! Anyway, Rory said that LUKE and LORELAI were asleep together on the sofa…….yer that's right……snuggled up like lovers I tell you!…spread the word……bye Taylor!" Miss Patty smiled as she hung up.  
  
Taylor put the phone back on the cradle. He turned around and saw Kirk waiting by the register, waiting to be served. Taylor explained the rumor as he loaded the shopping into a "Dosse's Market" bag.  
  
"So Miss Patty said that Luke and Lorelai were sleeping together!"  
  
"Really? So they were 'banging the gong' in the living room?" Kirk said, rather amused.  
  
"That's what she said! See you later Kirk."  
  
Kirk left the market and walked down the street, telling everyone of the news. The rumor had spread so quickly, everyone in Stars Hollow knew about it before Rory and Lane had even reached the diner. A total of 9.54 mintues. As they walked in the door, the other customers in restaurant turned to look, some telling Rory to congratulate the happy couple on their behalf. At first she was confused, but after getting the full story from Caesar, she made a small announcement.  
  
"What ever you have heard, ITS WRONG! Luke and my Mum are NOT sleeping together! They were sleeping together, literally. My mum is sick, he's looking after her so spread the word! ITS NOT TRUE!" she said irritably.  
  
Rory and lane moved over to the counter and sat on a stool each. After ordering some food, they chatted about everything.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Lorelai had just woken up from her deep sleep. As her senses returned she realized she was snuggled up to Luke, "Must've moved in my sleep," she thought. Her first impulse was to run away and hide forever out of embarrassment but then she thought about it, everything seemed so comfortable, so…right. She tilted her head carefully to look at Luke while he slept. He seemed so peaceful and cute. He always tried to be so macho, so manly but deep down he was really a big cuddly teddy bear. Lorelai smiled and remembered all the times he had looked out for her and Rory, especially for Rory when he put Dean in a headlock for making her feel miserable. Lorelai was so deep in thought that it took a few minutes for her to realize his eyes were open. She was startled. Luke took it for anger and tried to get up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have let go of you, it just that you were asleep and you rolled onto me and I didn't want to wake you up and…"  
  
"Shut up and lie down," Lorelai said as she pushed him back down onto the bed. "I'm comfy so stay here."  
  
It was Luke's turn to be startled, "Ah…ok." He grunted.  
  
Lorelai smiled and snuggled up to him again. Luke still had an apprehensive look on his face but wrapped his arm around her waist once again. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke,  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your always look after me right?"  
  
"If you want me to."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I will."  
  
"Good."  
  
They both smiled. Luke reached up and began to entwine his fingers in her hair.  
  
"Oh, so when I do that it's annoying but when you do it, it's ok?" Lorelai said smugly.  
  
Luke immediately removed his hand from her hair, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."  
  
"You just don't get sarcasm so you? Its fine." She said soothingly.  
  
Luke frowned and put his hand on her waist again.  
  
"I never said you could stop." Lorelai said greedily but followed it up with one of her award-winning smile.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am, Sir!" he said mockingly as placed his hand in her hair once more.  
  
The two just lay in silence for a while, thinking about each other, until they heard Rory and Lane coming up the driveway. Luke raised his head and realized that Rory had been home, her luggage still waiting on the floor by the stairs.  
  
Luke and Lorelai both got up to meet them at the front door.  
  
Ok that's it for the moment, im supposed 2 b doin a geography assignment! Pfft not happy so I better get on it, actually ill prob just keep writing but I havta try rite?! Anyhoo! I just like to say on thing to all those poor people who had to waiting months for the 2nd GG series to start, US AUSSIES HAD TO WAIT FOR THE LOTTERY TO FINISH A TOTAL OF 6 MINS! Not six months, we saw the last episode of the first series which was followed by the first episode of the second series mintues later! How lucky are we!!! I LUV CHANNEL NINE!!! 


	8. Do you know the muffin man?

A/N: ok this is going farely well, feel free to suggest anything for the upcoming chaps! Although im not guarantying ill use them! PLEASE REVIEW!! Future rory convo's! may bring in one of da boys for her NO TRISTAN!! I don't like him much. Reminds me to much of all the stuck up guys at my private skool! Memories!!! Ok no more singing….  
  
Update: 20/3/02…a few minor adjustments  
  
Chapter 8: Do you know the muffin man?  
  
Lorelai walked to the door and opened it quickly. Rory, who was trying to insert her key into it, jumped back surprised to see her mother standing there with Luke. When she got over the shock, Rory leapt forward and hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"How are you mom? You feeling all right? You seemed ok when I came home before." Rory smiled slyly and looked at Luke. He just cleared his throat and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Did I embarrass him?" Rory whispered amusedly.  
  
"I think you embarrassed both of them." Lane said, pointing to the pink tinge forming on Lorelai's cheeks.  
  
"I'm not embarrassed, just a little…err…hot. Yeah that's it, hot. You know, high temperature and all." She said quickly, following Luke into the kitchen.  
  
Rory and Lane smiled knowingly at each other, closing the front door behind them.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
8 days later...Monday morning…  
  
"Mum hurry up! I want to go to Luke's before school! I'm starving!" Rory shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I haven't been outside the house in a week! I gotta look good ok!" A voice came from Lorelai's room.  
  
"Just hurry up."  
  
10 minutes later…  
  
Lorelai and Rory were sitting in Luke's, both with extra large meals in front of them. For the past week they had stayed at home watching videos and talking about anything and everything, not eating properly the entire time. Rory had the week off because the rest of her class hadn't returned from the camp and today was her first day back. Leaving Lorelai to entertain her self for the day.  
  
"So tell me why your not allowed at work again?" Rory asked as she stuffed her face full of eggs.  
  
"Well Michel called this morning while you were in the shower and yelled at me for telling Sookie I was coming in today. He said that everything was fine and that I wasn't allowed to work for at least 3 more weeks." She had a sip of her orange juice. "Anyway, he was trying to act all concerned but really I think he just likes all the power he has around the place."  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
"Yeah so I was thinking maybe I could get all dressed up and sneak in and see if everything really is in working order. What do you reckon my disguise should be? I could've done the whole Marilyn Monroe thing but I thought…Nah…to unoriginal so then I was like 'brainwave!' and I said to myself, I'll steal some of Luke's clothes and go as a woodchopper! I can take an axe with me and build in one of those little surveillance camera things into the blade and then send the tape to one of those current affairs programs and reveal to the whole world the real scandal behind Michel!"  
  
"Mom! Take a breath! I'm sure everything is fine at the Inn just find something else to do, something relaxing preferably."  
  
"But I have nothing TO do and no one to do it with!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
"I'll do it with you if you like." Kirk said from the counter.  
  
"Shut up Kirk, stop listening to our conversation." She groaned.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Mum but I gotta go to school. I'll see you tonight." Rory rose from her chair, kissed her mother on the cheek and walked out the door.  
  
"LUUUUUUUUUKE!" Lorelai screamed from her seat. He rushed out of the kitchen, still holding a spatula thinking something was wrong. He rolled his eyes when he saw Lorelai pointing at the muffin box and pouting.  
  
"Can I have one? Blueberry please!"  
  
"Sure, get it yourself, the ovens on if you want to heat it up." He grunted and walked back into the kitchen. Lorelai sat in shock momentarily as what Luke had said sunk in. Then she grinned and ran to the muffins. She picked up the biggest one and put it in the oven. A few seconds later, she took it back out again and bit into it. Her smile grew wider.  
  
"Luke these are really good!" She said.  
  
She leaned on the counter and watched as he came out of the kitchen, carry a meal to the table by the window and come over to her. He leaned over, directly across the way to Lorelai, on the side she would normally sit on.  
  
"I'm glad you like them." He said.  
  
"This is to weird Luke." She said quickly. He frowned a little. Lorelai saw his reaction and realizing what she had said, went about fixing it. "I mean, I'm behind the counter and you're in my seat! That's like so very Twilight Zone-y of us! Its to weird."  
  
She ran around the counter, grabbed Luke by the ear and dragged him to where she was previously standing. Then she ran back around and sat in her normal seat.  
  
"Much better." She said.  
  
Luke rubbed his ear, "Yeah. Much better."  
  
"I know! You get the job of entertaining me today!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Oh joyess times." Luke said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be like that! I'm lotsa fun to have around!"  
  
"Well I suppose you can hang around and help me here today but it won't be very exciting."  
  
"I'm not worried, you'll find some way to entertain me I'm sure."  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Luke and Lorelai were sitting up in his apartment eating lunch. They had decided to close the diner until dinner, as there were no customers at this time of the day.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm eating healthy food in your presence Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed as she took another bite out of the salad sandwich Luke had prepared for her.  
  
"Yeah." Was her only reply.  
  
"Monosyllabic man strikes again!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I'm right when I say that you're going to serve all your customers in the next week without clothes on?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lorelai got out of the chair she was sitting on and moved over to where Luke was sitting on the couch. And after several hopeless attempts to catch his attention, she sat in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she asked,  
  
"What's wrong Luke?"  
  
"Are you quiet comfortable?"  
  
"Are you finished dodging the question?"  
  
"Are you going to answer every question with a question?"  
  
"If it gets you talking, then yes."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Lorelai gave him a serious look.  
  
He sighed. "Its just that lately I've had to close the diner earlier than usual, like today because of a lack of business. I'm worried that less and less people are coming to my place and are going to those damn fast food death traps!" a tear developed in his eye as he continued, "I don't want to lose the diner Lorelai, it means so much to me."  
  
Lorelai wiped his eye. "Luke I'm sure you're not going to lose the diner. Everyone in Stars Hollow comes here at least twice a week! That's gotta be profit enough! Just because they don't come in the middle of the afternoon doesn't mean they're never coming back. No one could resist your charms for that long!" Luke smirked.  
  
"Anyway, Rory and I make up three quarters of your profits, so if we keep coming back then your fine!"  
  
Luke thought for a moment then smiled, genuinely.  
  
"Thank you Lorelai." He said.  
  
Lorelai put a hand up to her mouth in shock. "Do that again." She stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Smile again."  
  
"Ah…why?"  
  
"I've never seen you smile like that before, it was…well…beautiful, for lack of a better word."  
  
"I'm not beautiful Lorelai," though you are he thought.  
  
"NO! Because you're big macho Luke! Who wouldn't take a complement and wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Oh so now I'm ordinary!" He pouted a little, "Is this pick on Luke day? If so, why was I not informed?"  
  
"That's not what I said Luke."  
  
"Oh? Then what?"  
  
"Grr! You're so difficult!" She turned her head away. Luke stared at her features and in fear of her leaving, took her chin in his hand. He turned her face towards him and spoke,  
  
"You're saying that I'm predictable and boring and that I'm no fun to be with?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai shook her head lightly. His intense gaze drew her in. He was looking at her lovingly but no differently than he did most days, just more passionate. Then she realized; everybody who had ever told her that Luke had a thing for her was absolutely right. And she realized, not for the first time, that she felt the same.  
  
"So what would you say if I did this?" he whispered before leaning in and kissing her nervously on the lips. And although it was quick, the kiss expressed all of their feelings and emotions to the other. They both grinned stupidly as they pulled back.  
  
"I'd say your not predictable and that you should do it again." She giggled lightly as she felt his lips against hers once more.  
  
Aaawww how swweeeettt, ok im all lovey dovey now! Ok sorry for so much fluff, thought they earned it though wodda u reckon? R/R!!! 


	9. LukeI AM YOUR FATHER!

ADDICTED BY KEL_71E  
  
Chapter 9: Luke…I AM YOUR FATHER!  
  
As the two pulled back from another long, passionate kiss, Luke grinned. Lorelai keep her eyes closed and lips pursed, savoring the feel of his lips against hers. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waist as she rested her head on his chest, still sitting on his lap. They stayed like that for a few moments and Luke was the first to speak.  
  
"That was the most amazing moment of my entire life," he whispered. Lorelai blushed slightly.  
  
"Aww that's so sweet! Are you going all soft? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
  
"I'm sure its not. And no I'm not going soft, it's called a complement, I'm not turning in a poof." He defended himself.  
  
"Way to wreck a moment, Obi-one." She stated.  
  
"I'm not a knob."  
  
"Oh my god! I think you're the first person to ever get that joke, you must be my soul mate." He grinned a little at her choice of words. She continued, "Everyone else in this town is so stupid sometimes, and damn nosy! You remember what happened to Rory the day you bought me back from the hospital?! It was an outrage! Don't those people have anything interesting happening in their lives? Why do they have to stick their nose in ours?!"  
  
"Yeah I know, when you stayed at home for the week Taylor and Miss Patty came to the diner one day but left straight away when they saw you weren't there. I asked them why the next day and they said it was because, "There's no point in being there if your not gunna get your daily dose of Luke and Lorelai!" Do they think we're on The Bold and the Beautiful or something! I've just about had enough of their nosyness!" Luke took a breath, "Over to you in the rant studio, Lorelai."  
  
"Late breaking news," she played along. "Lorelai Gilmore of Stars Hollow has just had a brainwave, updates will be made throughout the day so please stayed tuned."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe we could get them back. We could flirt relentlessly and make little 'sexual innuendoes' to each other, letting them think there's something going on. When they ask about it, and not doubt they will, we can completely deny anything, just to piss them off!" She smirked evilly. "We won't tell anyone, except Rory of course, and when we find it impossible to keep up the charade then we'll admit everything! Its pure genius!"  
  
"The only thing I could decipher from that so-called plan, was that you're embarrassed to be with me," he frowned.  
  
"Aww no Luke! Now you are DEFINATELY Obi-one! There is no way I would be embarrassed to be with you! It's just that I have three weeks to entertain myself with and no other projects! Please let me have some fun!" She pouted.  
  
"Ok…as long as you visit me though."  
  
"Of course, but on that note I must depart. Rory should be home from school by now." She leaned in for another light kiss and got up to walk towards the door. She pointed and the doorknob and smiled. "Hey Luke! Its your best friend!" She mocked before leaving the apartment. Luke just sat back and smiled to himself once more.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"Hulllllllloooooooooooooooo?" Lorelai called through the front door as she arrived home.  
  
"In the kitchen mom!" Rory replied.  
  
"Hi! You have a good day at school? Get any bad assignments? Have any homework? Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"  
  
"It was Charlton Heston."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were playing 20 questions weren't we? I just thought you wanted to know which famous person I was thinking of." Rory said, turning back to the chocolate cake in front of her.  
  
"Your lame." Lorelai sat across the table and stared at Rory while she ate. Rory looked at Lorelai and seeing the huge smile that played across her lips she asked,  
  
"I know that look. What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Luke kissed me today." She blurted out quickly. Rory spat out the piece of icing she had just put in her mouth.  
  
"What?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
"We were talking in his apartment this afternoon and I said he was predictable and he kissed me."  
  
"This is great! Have you told Sookie?"  
  
"That's the thing. We can't tell anyone, we have a plan." Lorelai went on to explain the plan and after Rory agreed to play along, they decided to go out for dinner. Three guesses as to where.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai shouted as she burst through the door to the diner. After inspecting the room she noticed many of the Stars Hollow snoops, as she liked to call them, sitting at the tables having dinner. 'Perfect,' She thought.  
  
"Hey Lorelai!" Luke said, as happy to see her, as she was to see him. "Sit down, your burgers will be right out." He headed to the kitchen.  
  
This confused almost the entire diner. Luke was never this nice, not even to Lorelai. A few moments later, Luke returned from the kitchen carrying their meals. Lorelai and Rory grinned as they received their meals.  
  
"Thanks Luke," the younger Gilmore said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks stud." The elder one said loudly.  
  
"That's a little over the top Lorelai." Luke hissed as he poured her hot chocolate, as she still wasn't allowed coffee.  
  
The Gilmore Girls ate their meals and talked and talked and…well…talked. Soon the diner was completely empty and Lorelai was surprised that no one had interrogated her about the little show she had put on earlier. Also a little disappointed; she needed to 'up the anty' a little.  
  
Rory and Lorelai had just finished their dessert when Luke emerged from the storeroom with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Ok this is to weird, Luke smiling? Now that's just wrong!" Rory exclaimed. "I'll meet you at home mom, don't be too long." She said as she left.  
  
Lorelai turned to Luke. "Hey you. Haven't talked to you all night, you been hiding?"  
  
"I served you didn't I? I thought you wanted to be subtle with the little 'innuendoes.' Seriously, 'stud'? that is NOT subtle."  
  
Lorelai shrugged, "I was just testing my ground." She kissed him softly and left, hundreds of strategies floating around in her head as she walked home.  
  
  
  
A/N- if you didn't get my whole 'Obi-one Kanobe' allusion then just think about it ok?! And wen u finally crack the code, REVIEW!!! But im not sayin u cant review if u don't get it, ALL ARE WELCOME TO REVIEW AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS!! 


	10. BALF!

Addicted Chap 10: B.A.L.F!  
  
A/N; sorry for not updating for ages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't punish me for it!!! Stupid English essay I hadta do dammit!!!!! Damn romeo and juliet!!! Grrrr anyhoo! PLZ REVIEW!!!!! I have already written some of da next chap so it shouldn't b long b4 its up!!! SORRY AGAIN!!!!!!! But this chap is really long to make up for it!!! Thanx everyone 4 ya reviews theyre great!!!!!!  
  
A/N 2; a knob or knob-job or knobstle in my family and crazy part of Australia means idiot, moron, u know that kinda thing….thus my allusion to it!!!  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ B.A.L.F! ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"Oh no! I dropped it!" Lorelai exclaimed as she doubled back to retrieve the bag of food she was carrying. Both her and Rory were running to the Stars Hollow monthly town meeting and as usual, they were late. Lorelai stood and started to run again, "Ok we're good now."  
  
As the two burst into the small hall, Taylor became angry,  
  
"Do you mind! We are making important decisions that could affect the way of life in Stars Hollow and you two come running in, interrupting everything! I will not stand for it!" he hit his hand against the podium.  
  
"Shut up Taylor. We were talking about next week's Snow Festival, it was hardly life changing." Luke put in his two cents, as he always did. Lorelai smiled at Luke as she saw him sitting in the front row. She walked towards him and noticed there was only was only one seat left, the one next to Luke. She grinned and instructed Rory to sit there. An elderly man in the seat next to that began to stand as to allow Lorelai a place.  
  
"No its ok sir, I'll just sit on Luke." The man sat down and Lorelai moved over to Luke. "May I?" she asked, pointing to his lap.  
  
"Of course." He replied. The entire population of Stars Hollow raised their eyebrows in shock. Taylor found it very difficult to capture everyone's attention back to the matter at hand as Lorelai got comfy on Luke's lap.  
  
"So after the performance from Miss Patty's dance troop, there will be another performance by the joint town troubadours. They will be playing for a few hours and during that time we will be encouraging people to dance and enjoy the activities that will be set up in the middle of town. Now I'm organizing a committee to set up for the festival, decorate the gazebo and ALL surrounding shop fronts." Taylor pressed his point towards Luke but he wasn't listening. He was enthralled with the feeling of having Lorelai so close. Sighing nervously as Taylor began making plans once more, Luke slowly put his arms around Lorelai's waist. He began to rub his thumb in circles on he stomach. As he did this he fell her squirm. He immediately took his arms away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He apologized quickly.  
  
"Its ok, it was nice." She comforted. Luke nodded anxiously.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
As the meeting came to an end, the couple said a quiet goodbye and headed to their respective homes. The girls drew their large winter coats closer to them as they walked through the crisp night air.  
  
"I can't wait until the Snow Festival," Rory commented.  
  
"I know! I hope it snows again before then. This lot of snow is already melting. What's the point of a snow-less, snow festival?! It would be like a car-less grand prix! There was no snow at Christmas OR New Year, there has to be some for the Snow Festival."  
  
"A 'car-less grand prix,' where'd you pull that from?" Rory laughed.  
  
"I'm not good with the metaphors, so sue me!" Lorelai admitted.  
  
"Oh there you two are!" Miss Patty called from the front porch of the Gilmore residence.  
  
"As if you didn't know Patty." Lorelai answered.  
  
"So tell me, how's things lately?" Patty asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Fine, I haven't had a fight with my mother for some weeks! I'm just a little down because I have 186 days until I'm allowed heaven in a mug again." Lorelai frowned at the memory of her precious coffee.  
  
"Well…good, but that's not what I meant."  
  
Lorelai just gave her a questioning look, even though she new what was coming next.  
  
"Unless my eyes deceive me, which I'm sure they don't, I'd say certain diner man was serving you more than just food." Patty said accusingly.  
  
"He does make a mean hot chocolate, doesn't he mom?" Rory said, playing along.  
  
"Yeah, and the coffee! What can I say? I'm hooked!"  
  
"We already new that."  
  
Miss Patty groaned.  
  
"It seems I must spell this out to you. ARE...YOU…AND…LUKE…GOING…OUT?" Miss Patty asked, becoming frustrated.  
  
"No." she denied flatly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Patty pressed.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"It's just that…"  
  
"This is my private life you are talking about Patty and I would appreciate it if you didn't spread rumors about a so-called 'relationship' between Luke and I, even if there was one!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
Miss Patty threw her hands up defensively. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now." She walked away.  
  
Lorelai turned to Rory, "I fell really bad now. I yelled at Miss Patty for heaven's sake! No one yells at Miss Patty! I need a shower! I feel so dirty!"  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
The next day Rory and a very well scrubbed Lorelai nearly ripped the door off its hinges as they rampaged their way into the diner.  
  
"Luke! I need coffee and mom needs grease!" Rory yelled towards the kitchen as they two girls parked themselves at the counter.  
  
"You want fries with that grease?" he asked, emerging from the storage room.  
  
"Definitely!" Lorelai said brightly. She glanced around the diner to make sure it was empty, seeing it was she lent forward and gave Luke a peck on the cheek. "Hiya."  
  
"Get a room…" Rory mumble under her breath.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said…ah…where's the broom…yeah…I haven't seen the broom for a while, I was just wondering how it was. I mean, how many people have stopped to consider the broom's feelings? Its suck in that dark cupboard all day until finally someone comes along, picks it up and wipes it all over the dirty floor! I should start up a Broom Liberation Front like in Harry Potter. Instead of S.P.E.W, I can call it…B.A.L.F!" Rory jabbered on.  
  
"B.A.L.F?" Luke asked.  
  
"Brooms Alone Liberation Front! B.A.L.F!"  
  
"Hey Rory," Lorelai said softly. Rory turned to her mother, "Shut up."  
  
Lorelai was about to mention their attempts at pissing Star's Hollow off when she heard the bell above the door jingle. Turning, she saw Lane step in.  
  
"Hey Luke, can I talk to you in the back for a sec?" She asked instead.  
  
"Sure." He responded and walked into the storage room. Lorelai got up to follow.  
  
"Do I have a disease?" Lane asked Rory. "They always leave the room when I turn up!"  
  
"No Lane you don't have a disease. You just smell." Rory grinned and went behind the counter to get her self some pie. "You want some?"  
  
"Sure do. I no longer have blood, just tofu." Lane responded.  
  
Both girls laughed.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"So Lorelai, what did you wan…" Luke was stopped mid sentence as she pushed him up against the storeroom wall and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I've been hanging out to do that for ages." She said slyly.  
  
"I saw you like twelve hours ago Lorelai."  
  
"I know but we didn't get to do that and you do it so well."  
  
Luke went red. "Ah…well so what did you want?"  
  
"I yelled at Miss Patty." She told him quickly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"After the meeting last night she came to our house and asked about us. I told her that nothing was happening and she should stop sticking her nose in unwanted places but I got a bit carried away. I know it's just supposed to be an act and all but know I feel really bad because she seemed really hurt when she left."  
  
"I'm sure she's forgotten about it already." Luke wrapped her up in a hug.  
  
"Either that or the whole town already knows how much of a snooty bitch I really am."  
  
"Now Lorelai…"  
  
"That's it! I'm not going to do this anymore. I'm going to be nice to everyone! No more acting!" Lorelai said triumphantly.  
  
"So are you going to tell everyone?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Do you want me to?" she asked.  
  
"I don't really mind but I'm kinda enjoying not getting romance advice from everyone. If we told them about us they'd be lining up to swap tips." Luke said gruffly.  
  
"It's ok I won't tell them." She kissed him again. "Luke, I know I haven't said this before but I lo…"  
  
"Don't!" he said quickly. Lorelai looked crestfallen. "Please don't. Not right now." She started to walk away from him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't go, please, let me explain." She stopped walking. "Ok, I'm scared Lorelai. The last person to say those words to me broke my heart, more than once. I'm scared of being hurt or hurting you, which is the last thing in the world that I want to happen. Please don't be mad at me. I-I'm just not ready." He frowned.  
  
Lorelai thought for a moment, the expression on her face softening slowly. "It's ok." She said softly before leaving the room and the diner.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A few days later…  
  
Rory was on the way to the bus stop to wait for the school bus. She sat down and pulled out her book, 'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.' Since her little tirade the other day she had been in the mood for the fantasy novel.  
  
"Hey Rory." Luke appeared next to her. She almost jumped off the seat.  
  
"Argh! Luke don't do that to a girl!" She exclaimed as she sat down once again.  
  
He sat beside her, "Sorry."  
  
"So how are you?" Rory asked brightly as she book marked Harry.  
  
"Ok I suppose. Has..ah..Lorelai said anything about me lately?" he asked apprehensively. "I mean since at the diner on Tuesday?"  
  
"Not really. Why what happened?" Rory asked inquisitively.  
  
"Oh. Well I kinda put my foot in it and she hasn't been as 'cozy' towards me the past few days. I just thought maybe she said something to you. I feel really bad." He frowned and Rory put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Mum didn't mention anything about the other day. She's been her normal self on the home front. I can't have been that bad if she hasn't told me. I will ask her though." She smiled.  
  
"Could you do me a favour?" he asked as he pulled an envelope from his pocket. He handed it to Rory.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she slipped it into her bag.  
  
"Its for your mom." He explained. "Could you leave it somewhere she'll be able to find it tomorrow morning. It's kinda important."  
  
Rory nodded. "Sure thing Luke, here's my bus. I'll see you later!" she said as she rushed over to the road and onto the bus.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
oooo…whats goin on there eh?! Hahaha! U havta wait a few days!!!! Oh well!  
  
KEL_71E!! 


	11. The Mexican Wave is a danger to public s...

Addicted Chap 11: The Mexican Wave is a danger to public safety!  
  
A/N: holidays are in a week! Heapsa time to do this and mayb anotha story so send in suggestions and stuff!!!! For those still hung up on the Obi-one joke, obione knobe, knobe= knob and in my little cornor of da world that's anotha word for idiot, moron and such. Along with knobjob, my fav.!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! MORE REVIEW = MORE STORIES!!!! L/L!! FOREVA!!! Ok shut up kel…  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
The next morning…  
  
Rory crept into her mother's room as she heard the sound of the shower water pounding the floor in the bathroom. She moved quietly over to the bedside table and placed the envelope against a half-drunk cup of coffee. She smiled and slipped out of the room again and ran downstairs, wondering what was really in that envelope.  
  
Minutes later, Lorelai emerged from the bathroom, rubbing her damp hair with her towel. She furrowed her brow when she noticed the note leaning against her coffee. Picking it up she noticed Luke's scrawl upon the front. It spelt out the word 'Lorelai' and it seemed as though he was nervous and shaking as he wrote it. She slowly pulled open the envelope, confusion still running through her thoughts. Pulling out the card, she smiled when she noticed a perfectly shaped daisy on the cover. Her smile grew and a tear fell from her eye as she read the message. It was so simple;  
  
I love you.  
  
-Luke.  
  
Lorelai slipped the card into the pocket of her jeans, picked up her coat and ran out the door. She was at the sidewalk before she noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. Hurrying back to the porch she grabbed the nearest pair of sneakers and began her run again. She sprinted through the streets of Stars Hollow, receiving strange looks from the passer-bys. The tears flowed steadily from her eyes and were cool against her face as she ran. She almost knocked Taylor over as she rounded the last corner to the diner.  
  
"Lorelai! Watch where you are going! Don't ignore me!" he yelled after her.  
  
"Stuff it Taylor!" she responded.  
  
Lorelai burst into the diner at full speed and made her way into the kitchen. Glancing around she panicked when she couldn't see Luke anywhere. Returning to the main part of the diner, she saw Caesar cleaning a table by the window.  
  
"Caesar! Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked, becoming distressed.  
  
"I have no idea, he left about ten minutes ago and didn't tell me where he went."  
  
Lorelai ran outside, hoping to find him there. She crossed the street to in front of the market. Then she saw him, sitting on a bench near the gazebo in the middle of town, with his head in his hands. She quickly made her way over to him. She stood in front of him but was unable to say anything as she was completely out of breath. He eventually looked up,  
  
"Oh, Lorelai. Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
She nodded vigorously, another huge smile forming on her face. Luke took it as a good sign and stood. She finally managed to return her breathing to a normal rate.  
  
"I love you too," she said softly. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Meanwhile, the entire population was watching in absolute bewilderment from various parts of Stars Hollow. Miss Patty smiled at the couple from the steps of her dance studio while Babette started to clap from outside the market.  
  
As Luke and Lorelai pulled back from the happiest kiss of their lives, huge grins spread over their features.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Lorelai asked curiously.  
  
"I thought about it non-stop for about three days straight. The conclusion I came to is that I shouldn't be afraid to make a mistake, because it happens to everyone but deep down I really felt…content. I feel so happy when I'm with you and I didn't want to lose you. So I decided to take a chance. If we've put up with each other this long, then I figured we could be together forever if we wanted. Lorelai Gilmore, I love you." He explained. Lorelai looked like she was about to faint.  
  
"That was probably the most I've ever heard you say at the one time and probably the sweetest thing you have ever said to me before. I love you." She dove in for another long kiss.  
  
The people of Stars Hollow began a clap, which swept through the small town like a wave.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
im sooo corny!!!! I need a bucket!!! Spew!!! Anyhoo!! More soon, hope you liked it, suggestions VERY welcome!!!  
  
See that? No, not that, the other one, that button just there, the review button, yeah that's it, USE IT!!!! Hehehehe thanx!!!! 


	12. My hips are playin' up on me again!

Addicted, By Kellie  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai make a little bet over coffee.  
  
Spoilers: nah….  
  
Chap 12: My hips are playin' up on me again!  
  
The day before the Snow Festival…..Friday arvo….  
  
The phone rang just as Rory was emerging from the shower.  
  
"Hello, Rory Gilmore speaking." She said politely.  
  
"Hello Rory! How are you today?" Emily Gilmore asked.  
  
"Hi Grandma! I'm OK, schools over for the week and there is going to be a Snow Festival tomorrow night. So I'm looking forward to that."  
  
"Oh that sounds nice! Although it hasn't actually snowed lately, won't that defeat the purpose of the entire gathering?"  
  
"Oh no! Our little town would never cancel a Snow Festival because there was no snow! That would be blasphemous!" Rory thought for a moment. "Do you and Grandpa want to come tomorrow night? We could have dinner at Teriyaki Joe's again!"  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, I'm sure we'll be able to make it."  
  
"That's great grandma." Rory smiled.  
  
"But there is a small matter of tonight's engagement. I'm sorry to say that we have to visit one of Richard's business partners in hospital. He had a hip replacement and it seems it hasn't turned out as planned."  
  
"That's awful Grandma, I'll tell Mom when she gets home. Bye, see you tomorrow night, about six?"  
  
"Perfect. Bye Rory." Emily hung up.  
  
Just then, Lorelai burst through the door. Before Rory could catch her attention she was already upstairs getting ready for dinner.  
  
"Mom! We don't…"  
  
"Can't talk, dressing."  
  
"But Mom…"  
  
"Just a sec Rory!" Lorelai yelled sounding panicked.  
  
"STTTTTOOOOOOPPPP!" Rory shouted. Lorelai froze.  
  
"Geez ok calm down, what is it?"  
  
"We don't have to go to dinner tonight."  
  
"W-what? Did someone die?"  
  
"Mom that's morbid."  
  
"Well it's the only explanation they would have for canceling dinner." Lorelai said as she swapped her skirt for some comfy jeans.  
  
"No its not. They have to go visit one of Grandpa's friends in hospital because his hip replacement didn't turn out properly."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to Lane's place instead. I'll probably have dinner there too." Rory called as she exited the house.  
  
"Oo oo! Bring me a tofu doggy bag!" Lorelai yelled back.  
  
She heard a muffled 'Ha Ha' from the street as Rory headed towards her friend's house. Then she ran over to the couch and started jumping up and down on it yelling, "Go Lorelai, its your birthday, you got outta dinner, its your birthday!" but stopped as something dawned on her.  
  
"I'm alone on a Friday night!" she yelled to herself. "I'll have to visit the Lukester! OK, first sign of madness, talking to yourself." She picked up her jacket and headed to Luke's, singing on her way:  
  
"I'm all alone, there's no one her beside me, my problems have all gone, there's no one to derive me! But ya gotta have friends…"  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Saturday Morning…  
  
Rory was having a fantastic dream about her many conquests in Europe. Poland was captured and she had now moved on to Switzerland. Her plans were going well until a giant who looked just like her mother stomped on the entire country, crushing all her armies and perfectly structured political agendas.  
  
"Waaaaakkkkkkkkkeeeee uuuppppp!" Lorelai called to her sleeping daughter.  
  
"ugga omf" She replied.  
  
"Pardon dear child?"  
  
Rory lifted her head from the pillow.  
  
"Bugger off!"  
  
"Well if that's how you feel, I came in to tell you I have to work today. Michel rang last night and apparently there is a giant busload of Japanese tourists coming in today. My service is required. I'll meet you at the Festival tonight about seven, I have to drag Luke out of the diner first." Lorelai started to walk towards the door, "You may sleep now."  
  
"Eh."  
  
Lorelai smiled and left the room.  
  
"Wait mom….mooooooommmm?" Rory called weakly. She didn't return. 'Oh well, she doesn't know about Grandma and Grandpa coming tonight. She won't mind.' Rory turned and dozed off once more.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A/N: sorry this is so short…..my muse has gone on holidays in vanuata and should be back any minute now…….ill update soon I promise!!!! Really I will!!!! Thanx for all your reviews ppl!!! Luv ya!  
  
Kel. 


	13. Snow White

ADDICTED by Kellie.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai make a bet over coffee, what are the consequences?  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Rory sat on the front porch awaiting her grandparent's arrival. 'They should be here any minute,' she thought. A second later, a large shiny limo turned the corner into street. When it pulled up in the driveway the back doors opened to reveal her grandparents, who were climbing out of the vehicle. Rory had to hold back a laugh as she was almost blinded by the extremely white, brand new, sneakers that adorned her usually very 'highly dressed' grandparent's feet.  
  
"Rory! How are you?" Richard asked.  
  
"I'm great grandpa. I like your shoes." Rory giggled. Richard rocked back onto his heals.  
  
"Yes they do provide comfort and support to your feet and ankles don't they?" he smiled.  
  
"Oh be quiet Richard, you're just remembering that from what the salesperson told you! Hello Rory." Emily went to Rory for a hug.  
  
"I thought that if we were going to be walking around all night then we would have to have comfortable footwear." Emily smiled.  
  
"Well we can go now if you want. Mom doesn't know you're here, she left for work before I could tell her so we are going to meet her there." Rory explained as they started down the street.  
  
"This should be interesting." Emily muttered.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Lorelai almost skipped over to the diner to pick up Luke for the festival. "Luuuuuke?" she called.  
  
"In the storeroom!" He bellowed back.  
  
She moved as quickly as she could into the back room, and spotted Luke in the back corner, unloading some boxes.  
  
"Hanging with your pickle friends again?" Lorelai asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.  
  
"No, baby-beets this time." He smiled a little and turned in Lorelai's embrace to face her.  
  
"I never really understood that." Lorelai commented. "Why do they have baby beetroot? Its not like they are any different, in fact they are probably harder to eat that normal beetroot because they slide around your plate and you can't put them on burgers 'cause they're too fat and they just annoy me." she finished lamely.  
  
"That had to be the worst attempt at a rant I have heard in my life." Luke smirked and leaned his forehead against Lorelai's.  
  
"That's because I haven't had a kiss yet." She pouted.  
  
"Ha. I could have sworn you would say that you had been deprived of coffee or something."  
  
"My next choice." Luke didn't move, "Kiss me dammit."  
  
"Ok." With that, he leaned in slowly, tenderly kissing Lorelai's lips. She groaned with pleasure and deepened the kiss, wanting more contact. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, hoping to gain access to inside his mouth. He complied and her tongue slid inside his parting lips as the kiss suddenly became more passionate. A subtle cough from behind them broke them apart.  
  
"Ah.s-sorry guys..I.ahh..I'm leaving for the festival now..so...umm..yeah.." Caesar stuttered nervously before turning on his heels and leaving the room.  
  
Lorelai giggled and buried her head against Luke's chest in embarrassment. "Oops."  
  
"Big oops. Maybe we should do that in the diner when I want to get rid of Taylor." He grinned.  
  
"Come on boofhead, let's go." Lorelai grabbed him by the collar, dragging him out to the festival but not before letting him get a large jacket.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
By the time Luke and Lorelai had reached the festivities, Taylor and his council 'groupies' had already carried out the formal proceedings and now the first of many performances by Miss Patty's dance group was underway. After seeing the first thirty seconds of the said performance, Emily had commented that she had 'seen enough' and had dragged Richard off for a self guided tour of Stars Hollow. Thus, leaving Lorelai naïve of her evil parents' presence.  
  
"This is going to be so fun Luke!" she said excitedly, whilst leading him over to the large table of food. "Oh! They even have little snow flake cookies! Aren't they cute!"  
  
"Yep." Luke grunted.  
  
"Wow you sound excited, not. Why don't we go dance?" Lorelai put on her best puppy face as she new exactly what his answer would be.  
  
"No way in hell! I don't dance as much as I would play tea parties with a five year old kid with jam hands!" He practically cemented his feet to the ground while Lorelai tugged on his arms.  
  
"Please, please, please." She begged. He didn't budge. She got an idea. Gently putting his arm down, she stepped closer to him and put her lips next to his ear. "I'll make it worth your while."  
  
Luke stepped back, almost stunned at her suggestion. He coughed slightly, "Ah.umm.well if you put it like that."  
  
"YAY!" Lorelai bounced over to the dance floor with Luke following unenthusiastically behind.  
  
As the reached the center of the dance floor and new song started up, it was slower than the previous.  
  
"See Lukey they even put a slower song on for you." Lorelai whispered in his ear. "So you don't have to pull your boogy muscle."  
  
"How considerate of them." He mumbled. Lorelai smiled softly at him and began swaying with him to the music. Luke's hands ran slow circles over her back as he held her in his large arms, hers being wrapped around his neck. Both sighed and listened to the lyrics of the song..  
  
**She paints pictures on the wall She eats all of the garden And Has an aversion to conviction And she calls her dog the bear  
  
In love with this girl And with her town as well Walkin' round the rainy city What a pity there's thing to do at home Things to do at home  
  
She paints pictures on the wall I awake to see the feelings from the night before She eats all of the garden It's a jungle out there And we won't return by dawn  
  
In love with this girl And with her town as well Walkin round the rainy city What a pity there's things to do at home In love with this girl And with her town as well Walkin' round the rainy city What a pity there's things to do at home Things to do at home  
  
If a had three lives I'd marry her in two I'm dreaming of a time Where we sit when the music stops  
  
She has an aversion to conviction She more confused than ever Won't pay her fines And wonders when the cops will get her She calls her dog the bear And walks me with him to the corner In her pajamas  
  
In love with this girl and with her town as well Walkin' round the rainy city What a pity there's things to do at home  
  
In love with this girl And with her town as well Walkin' round the rainy city What a pity there's things to do at home Things to do at home  
  
She paints pictures on the wall I awake to see her feeling Calls the dog the bear Walks me with him to the corner  
  
She paints pictures on the wall I awake to see her feeling Calls her dog the bear Walks me with him to the corner In her pajamas..**  
  
By the time the song had finished and another had replaced it, Emily and Richard had returned from their tour. Emily looked on as Luke and Lorelai danced lovingly with each other.  
  
"Yes, this should be *very* interesting."  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ Sorry this has taken so long to get out...i have had so much work at school lately!!! And I wont guarentee that I will get another chapter out any time soon, maybe...PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)  
  
Kel. 


	14. Can I plead the fifth?

ADDICTED By Kellie.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Spoilers? Probably.  
  
The story so far..  
  
Luke and Lorelai made a bet to see how long Lorelai could go without coffee. This ended her up in hospital with a VEEEEEEERY trivial illness. Afterwards, Luke and Lorelai find their way to love, through a very simple card. Presently, they are at the Stars Hollow Snow Festival and are still unaware of Emily and Richard's presence.  
  
Chapter 14- Can I plead the fifth? ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Luke and Lorelai were still dancing five minutes later when Emily decided to strike. Lorelai was savoring the feel of being in Luke's arms when she felt a tap on her shoulder,  
  
"Excuse me Lorelai, could you point me to the drinks?" Emily asked in her most innocent voice. Lorelai froze, too scared to move.  
  
She tilted her head to whisper in Luke's ear. "Please tell me that I am suffering from temporary insanity and that I DID NOT just hear my MOTHER ask me the way to the drinks!" She hissed.  
  
"Firstly, to say you were suffering from TEMPORARY insanity would be a lie. And yes, your mother IS really standing behind you, looking very impatient."  
  
She slowly untangled herself from Luke's embrace and turned around. Smiling stiffly.  
  
"Hello mother." She spat, "What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
Emily smiled evilly. "Actually Lorelai, I was invited by your lovely daughter to attend this function."  
  
"And she will be dutifully reprimanded." She said to Luke.  
  
"Is there something I have missed?" Emily inquired.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Lorelai responded, visibly trying to remain calm.  
  
"Between you and plaid man. Is there something you wish to disclose?" She pushed.  
  
"Are you accusing us of something? Calumny even?" She turned to Luke, "You like that? I'm not sure what that word means but it seems to fit in."  
  
"Very Judge Judy." Luke replied.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled brightly. Then her face turned sour. "So mother, you were saying?"  
  
"Are you and Luke an item?"  
  
"Oh! You DO know his name!" She turned to Luke, "Are we?"  
  
He shrugged, "You could say that."  
  
"Well let's say it then! Yes mom, we are an item."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"MOM?!"  
  
Emily shook her head to get her out of her reverie, or mild stroke, which ever it was she was experiencing. Slowly, but surely, a large smile crept up onto the women's face. Lorelai was dumbfounded.  
  
"Could you stop that? You're scaring me."  
  
"Lorelai! This is wonderful! How could you not have told me?" Emily seemed to come alive, she was truly beaming.  
  
"Ok, who are you and what have you done with the evil witch of the west?"  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke reprimanded.  
  
"No seriously, this is so weird, when ever I used to bring a guy home she would throw a hissy fit and try to get them scared enough to be able to make them go home. I think it was sport or something. But never..well.this." She waved her hand toward her mother who was still smiling like she had never smiled before.  
  
"Don't be silly Lorelai!" She started to turn away. "I must inform your father! Where is he?" Emily walked quickly through the town square, her white shoes shining the whole way. Richard was nowhere to be found. She marched over to the gazebo, where the microphone was set up for the speeches. Turning it on, she proceeded to flick it to make sure it was working, sending a shrill noise through all of the speakers in the area. People in all directions where seen covering their ears from the sound.  
  
"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen! I was wondering if any of you have seen my husband? He is very tall, with brown hair, lovely broad shoulders and brand new sneakers. I'm looking for him so I can inform him about my daughter and Luke finally getting together!" She was positively glowing up on the stage, and it wasn't just her shoes.  
  
Lorelai turned to Luke and hit her head against his shoulder. "And if someone didn't already know about us, they sure do now." She grumbled.  
  
"RICHARRRRRRRRRRD!!!" Emily yelled over the microphone.  
  
"Mom! Stop it!"  
  
"RRRRIIIIICCHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRDDDDDDD!!!!!!" She tried again.  
  
People doubled over, fingers in ears, trying in every way they could to escape the sound.  
  
"RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCHHHHH............" Suddenly there was quiet.  
  
Lorelai held up the extension cord for the electricity to the speaker system.  
  
"Thank god for that." She said.  
  
"Where is he Lorelai?" Emily asked, becoming hysterical.  
  
"I don't know mom." Lorelai said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why don't I go have a look around?" Luke suggested.  
  
"That would probably be a good idea. Before drama queen over here pulls an Oscar winning performance."  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!!!! Muchly appreciated. I can't wait for a new season! The second one just finished here in the land of Oz. Not sure when I can do another chapter..fairly soon I hope...i have holidays in about 4 weeks.maybe then.  
  
Kel. 


	15. Close encounters of the dark kind

Addicted by Kellie  
  
A/N: sorry its been so long, I just lost all interest for a long while there, I didn't feel like writing so I just stopped. Ive been reading a lot of fic tho, that's not the problem :) lol. Anyway, I started to write this chapter a long time ago and finished it off last night but its really bad and it stops in a stupid place, and its only short. So it doesn't have a lot going for it lol. Please read it anyway, I really need suggestions for where I'm gunna go with this, if I ever get around to it! And also, please reread my other story No Way! I hope to get to that soon.......hope being the key word there. :)   
  
Rating:PG-13 just in case...  
  
Spoilers, only first season (that's how long its been since I've updated! Lol)  
  
Summary and a catch up lesson as its been so long: Luke and Lorelai make a bet over coffee which ends her up in hospital with a ridiculous illness, they fall in love yadda yadda, and are now at the annual snow festival where Richard has gone missing.   
  
~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Close encounters of the dark kind...  
  
"RIIIIIIITTTTTTTCCCCHHHHHAAAARRRRDDDDD!!!!!"  
  
"Mum! Be quiet! If he hasn't heard you by now, yelling even more isn't going to help anything." Lorelai attempted to calm her mother down a little.  
  
"But what if he has been abducted? Or mugged? Or shot? Or..."   
  
"Or run over by a steam roller? I don't think so. Just sit down, I'll be right back." Lorelai lead Emily over to a park bench before heading off in the direction that Luke had gone.   
  
She walked in the direction of the diner, she had seen Luke head into the lane beside it a few seconds ago. It was dark behind there and she kept kicking the random things that were all over the ground. She heard a faint grumble come from what she thought was the end of the lane and cautiously headed in that direction. She reached out, using the cold walls to guide her through the darkness. The sound came again, although this time it was much more urgent, more of a growl. Lorelai moved faster, not caring what she kicked, it sounded if someone was hurt. There was a large crashing sound, followed by what sounded much like Luke swearing.  
  
"Luke?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Lorelai? What are you doing behind here?" Luke replied, as he got off the floor.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." She said, giggling a bit at Luke as he struggled to get up. She held out her hand, "lemme help you there."  
  
"Thanks, I was just getting a torch."  
  
"Yeah because that makes sense, lets find the darkest lane in town, and put our torch at the END of it." Lorelai said incredulously.   
  
Luke chuckled a bit, "I have an emergency kit at the bottom of the fire escape so I came to get the torch the whole darkness thing wasn't counted upon."  
  
"So you thought you would take it out on the poor alley then? Its not its fault its dark, that happens when the sun goes down you know...." Lorelai poked her tongue out at him. Not that he would have seen, it being dark and all.  
  
Luke grabbed her by whatever he could, namely her jacket, and dragged her out of the dark lane.  
  
"Watch it! This jacket cost Rory a whole thirty dollars you know!"   
  
"Its ok, you can pay her back. Now are you coming with me or are you going back to the party? I was going to wander around a bit with the torch, see what is to be seen, find what is to be found." Luke started to walk down the street.  
  
"Coming with you of course! If I go back to the party it just means I have to put up with my mother yelling her head off, this way, I can find Dad AND shut Mom up; two birds, one stone my friend." Lorelai chased after him, threading her arm through his as they walked.   
  
They made their way in the relative quietness towards the bridge, thinking that maybe Richard made his way there to get some peace and quiet. Lorelai was wondering what would make Richard leave the festival without telling anyone, and worked herself up so much as they walked in silence that she started to consider the possibility of kidnapping.  
  
"What if he was taken by aliens Luke? I don't think I could handle that, I mean I'm not close to the guy but no one deserves that!"   
  
"What ARE you talking about?" Luke turned to her, looking at her like she was growing plants from her head.  
  
"What if he was taken? Or drugged and sent on one of those funky chases where they set up sting and you have to follow it and its tied to something at the end and maybe it was a black hole and maybe Dad was sucked into it and maybe he came out on the other side of the world!" Lorelai's arms flung out in all directions as she spoke.  
  
"And maybe you've lost your mind."  
  
"Yeah, possibly."  
  
"I'm glad you agree. Now shut up."  
  
Lorelai looked shocked and offended, crossed her arms in front of her and pouted.  
  
"Ahhh, peace and quiet."  
  
Lorelai's pout turned into a sneer. Luke ignored her, hearing a sound coming from down by the lake.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Please review, I don't promise any updates but I'll try! :) 


End file.
